Ankirega
Ankirega is the Exarch of Brinn, the 8th Lord of Creation. Information Block Name: Ankirega Domains: Forest, Song Appearance: ''' *points to the picture on the left* '''Symbol: Background Creation * Ankirega was created by Brinn to be her friend, as has accompanied her since. Description & Personality *Ankirega is the Exarch of Brinn. Created to keep Brinn company after Sonel left, Ankirega is a giant wolf the color of charcoal, and has stayed faithfully by her side. After Brinn's departure to The Retreat, Ankirega assumed stewardship of the forest in her absence, as he gained Brinn's divine powers. His own powers include teleportation, shape-shifting, and the ability to grow plants wherever he goes, as well as telepathy. As opposed to Brinn's more passive and harmonious outlook on life, Ankirega prefers to take direct and often aggressive action. Soon after he gained his powers, he named the lush planet Verda, and infused the Life-Web with divine energy, transforming it into an artifact. The divine powers proved to be more than he expected, and the unchanneled energy bleached his fur white. He has since become more proficient in wielding the power. Soon after his first act of divinity, Ankirega was awoken by the Life-Web, finding that corruption had spread from the area of Raithon's defeat, turning the trees into blood. From this poison came the Blood Demons, foul creatures intent on spreading to other worlds. Ankirega quickly created the Talon Barrier, preventing them from further spread into Verda... but neglected to seal the 'top' of the barrier as well. He currently guards the Grotto, the home of the Life-Web and Talon Barrier artifacts, and plans to create warriors to help protect the forest. Upon Brinn's return, he was briefly called away to fight the Blood Demons that had moved to one of Verda's moons, and was again seperated from Brinn by the combined blast of Dusklash and Grasp of Dawn. Curiously, while Brinn was transported the Dreamscape and Sonel to the Elemental Chaos, Ankirega instead returned to the Life-Web. He created the Rockwood Elementals to protect The Grotto in any further absences, and was soon met by Hrinori, the exarch of the god formerly known as Hrinori. She led him to her creator with the Crystal Lotus in tow, and used it's energy to give The Sculptor new form. Ankirega and Hrinori then talked for a brief time, before Ymalos (the moon god of Yrie) arrived.He then helped Brinn to fight Zo-Att, and followed her to the Court of the First Ones. After a conversation about creation and purpose with Samtaana and Helziddim, he returned to Verda to create the Wall of Origins. Upon it's creation, though, the powers of the Life-Web overwhelmed him; Brinn sensed his plight and returned to The Grotto herself, and their combined subconcious will formed Orine from the immense life energy there. Both were left exhausted, and Orine herself left for parts unknown. *Soon after Brinn and Ankirega recovered, they pooled their power to create the Primal Spirits, beings that embodied nature and it's forces. Among these spirits was Araiyo, who was born of the Life-Web and is the strongest of her kind. She calls Ankirega "Soul-Brother" and shares his memories through the strange bond he and the Life-Web share. The pair soon left Verda, bringing new life to Renissa and populating Yrie and the Isles of Wonder with primal spirits. On Yrie, Ankirega met the Glass Titans, creations of Grawlf that lived peacefully on the sandy dunes. He hears there about Maibe, who protects the Dhorem, and the destruction of Yrie's moon. Glad to have met a peaceful and intelligent race, Ankirega finds that he enjoys his time there, and creates the Saukhya for the Glass Titans, allowing them to travel wherever they chose. He then passes through Renissa, spreading primal spirits there, before returning to Verda. There he finds the Gigotaurs , and approaches them demanding to know why they were logging in his forest. Appeased by their need, he and Araiyo leave them be, but not before spreading music to them as well. Of course, all was not to go well- some of the Primal Spirits had been corrupted into Blight Spirits. *Choosing to next spread the spirits to Avanii, the world of Lohak and Grawlf, they met the god of creation and exchanged pleasant conversation. After the seeding of the spirits, Ankirega's divine energy flowed into Araiyo, causing her to become an exarch as well. Lohak commented about his lack of plans, and Ankirega gave him a chord amulet to contact him and Brinn with. Ankirega and Araiyo then travelled to Yrie, where they found a gathering of gods that soon created Kahndas with their help. They found Sku'byss again, and Ankirega struggled with his anger against the corrupter. However, a sudden attack on Verda by Bel caused him and Araiyo to return to fight the Immortal Flame. There he confronted Bel while Brinn suffered, going so far as to attack her. However, the goddess did little but insult him and Brinn. After being prevented by an un-named exarch (now named Agnii), Ankirega went with Brinn for a brief time to Renissa, before coming back to Verda and finding that The Grotto was being warped. As Brinn left again with Agnii, Ankirega, Araiyo, and Durenghast joined together to find the source of the changes. The forest and nation had been changed, subtly yet powerfully, to invoke fear in all those who lived in the area. Joining with the Life-Web, Ankirega confronted Terror, who admitted his deed and left. The three then found the corrupted stone that fueled the change, which Durenghast took into himself. Immediately after, a huge snowfall, as Verda had never seen before, covered the land to the east of The Grotto- a message left by The Sculptor, pleading for help in reforming. Ankirega played briefly in the snow before realizing this, and then uncovered the Crystal Lotus, the artifact and core of the water goddess. Planes * Ankirega played a part in the molding and populating of Renissa, though he did not create it. Artifacts *The Life-Web (Greater Artifact) * The Talon Barrier (Lesser Artifact) * Wall of Origins (Greater Artifact) Heroes * Mortals that are your gods champions Races and People-Groups * Primal Spirits, in conjunction with Brinn. * The Sap Dragons. Beasts * Orine, The Alabaster Dragon (Superior Spawn) * Various predators and prey on both Verda and Renissa. * The Saukhya Plants * Same as Beasts, just with plants instead Landforms * Ankirega molded Renissa into what it is now with the help of Brinn. * The Grotto is the work of Ankirega and the Life-Web. Power Level Over 9000!!! Category:Exarchs Category:Monsters